Butterflies
by Mara Ha1
Summary: ¿Porqué será que a ella le gustan tanto las mariposas?¿Porqué será que a él le guste tanto ella? Aún eran unos niños y no lo recuerdan. Oneshot Aeon.


**MH: Hola chicos, bueno soy Mara -no es mi nombre real xD- y soy nueva publicando en (De hecho es el primero xP) en pero llevo muchos años leyendo historias que me han llegado por completo al corazón. Después de pensar mucho con que "inaugurar" mi cuenta y decidí hacerlo con un One-Shot de mi pareja favorita de mi saga favorita :)**

**Bueno mejor ya no los aburro con mi vida y los dejo leer, espero que les guste y me den su sincera opinión.**

* * *

**_Butterflies (小蝴蝶 ) ƸӜƷ_**

**_Leon POV_**

Algo que me gustan de las vacaciones es que no tengo nada que hacer además papá regresa de Racoon City a pasarla con nosotros, pero algo que no me gusta es la cantidad de extranjeros que visitan la ciudad. Es como si fuéramos invadidos por seres de otro planeta. En fin no es nada que no pueda soportar y es que a mis doce años he vivido cosas que nadie más, además aún quedaban unos pocos días para que oficialmente iniciaran la invasión.

Todos dicen que parezco más grande, tanto en cuerpo como en pensamientos y que soy idéntico a mi mamá excepto por los ojos azules de mi papá quién siempre me de que de mayor muchas chicas andarán atrás de mi, cosa que yo dudo.

—Leon llegaremos tarde así que apúrate—dijo mi madre desde adentro, yo sólo puse cara pues no deseaba ir a una estúpida reunión de negocios con gente desconocida.

Salí lo más lento que pude, me obligó a subirme al auto de inmediato, no estaba seguro de porque debía ir yo porque era un negocio de ella cosa que ya no importaba pues ya estábamos en camino. No me dejaban moverme ni nada no era tan lejano el lugar pero me aburría como nunca antes. Observé por la ventana mientras el color verde invadía mi vista, unos campos llenos de flores y de mariposas revoloteando.

Son insectos que no me gustan para nada, pero admito que envidio como son libres de hacer lo que quieran. No como yo, pero se que por ahí debe haber alguien peor.

Nunca noté cuando llegamos, fue hasta que tocaron al cristal que vi que el auto había frenado. La casa que se levantaba era totalmente impresionante, no tanto por su tamaño sino por lo elegante que era. Como siempre dicen lo más grande no significa siempre mejor. Tocamos a la puerta y un hombre nos abrió saludó a mi mamá y mientras se distrajo aproveché a meterme a la casa. Un jalón de mi playera me hizo ver que no estaba nada distraída.

—¿Porqué no saludaste? ¡Un niño siempre debe saludar sobre todo cuando es invitado!

—Lo siento es que no lo conozco.

—¡Podríamos ser socios muy pronto! ¡Así que más vale que pongas de tu parte hijo!

—Sí mamá.

El hombre nos llevó a un elegante comedor, allí sentadas había tres personas más, nos invitó a sentarnos y yo agradecí. Su nombre era muy extraño así que me prefería llamarlo Sr. Wong

Era una familia proveniente de China, era su último día en al ciudad antes de regresar a su hogar a cerrar nuevos negocios, el hombre se veía tranquilo y las otras personas presentes eran sus hijos todos eran más grande que yo, eran dos muchachos gemelos como 17 años y otro más de 15, cada uno en su mundo y no me notaron para nada. Comenzó la aburrida conversación de como extenderse a todo el mundo y sacar provecho del mercado mundial. No me interesaba para nada, yo ya sabía que quería ser de grande y no era estar sentado en una oficina todo el día dando órdenes o peor, que me las den a mí

Unos gritos llamaron mi atención, parecía una discusión y una muy fea.

—Lamentamos la tardanza Señora Kennedy, es que tenía problemas para sacar a mi hija de su habitación- dijo una mujer pelinegra de ojos del mismo color quién se veía irritada, intimidaba demasiado por lo que evité verla un buen rato. Sin embargo alguien más llamó mi atención.

Una muchacha quizás pocos años mayor que yo, alta, delgada, de un cabello negro brillante y unos impactante mirada verde esmeralda que nadie más en su familia tenía. Era quizás demasiado hermosa pero esa belleza no resaltaba totalmente debido a su semblante triste y ojos hinchados. Me quedé observándola por suficiente tiempo como para que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos por milésimas, todo de sí reflejaba tristeza y pena. No sé porque pero creo que la entendí mejor de lo que esperaba. Tampoco quería estar allí.

—Por favor llámeme Jackie y no se preocupe, así son los hijos ,y espero que a usted tampoco le moleste que haya traído al mío conmigo.

—Claro que no me molesta..¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

—Me llamo Leon señora y no soy tan pequeño.

—Tienes razón, yo soy Mei mucho gusto. Oh estos niños como crecen tan rápido -hizo pausa para jalar a la chica que secaba sus lágrimas- Mira ella es mi hija...¡Saluda jovencita!

—Hola.

—Linda no habla mucho y eso es muy molesto, no tiene casi amigos estoy muy preocupada por ella.

—No los necesito, puedo perfectamente sola.

Algo tenía esa chica, algo que nunca había visto antes. Me saludó rápidamente y se sentó en la mesa con los demás, ignoró a todos y se concentró en la comida, diferencia de todos comía de manera muy refinada, además de ser educada. No entiendo a estas personas ¿No ven que ella no se siente bien? Su mamá parece muy contenta de verla así.

—Dígame Jackie ¿Ha pensado en lo qué le proponemos?

—Es interesante, pero mi esposo y yo no estamos totalmente convencidos ¿Qué tal si no funciona?

—Será bueno para ustedes.

—Sí, pero también debo pensar en mi hijo, Leon es un niño maduro pero también se sentiría mal al dejar a sus amigos.

—Se adaptará,además lo principal son ustedes.

Esa señora habla como si yo no estuviera aquí.

—En eso no estoy de acuerdo Mei, mi hijo es lo más importante y sí él es feliz yo también.

—Tampoco hay que consentirlos mucho, podrían descarriarse o ser fenómenos de la sociedad que sólo quieren estar solos y que nadie quiere así es mi hija, la única niña que tuve y resultó ser una completa rara, debería comportarse como todo una señorita y pronto buscarse un novio para que cuide de ella. No entiende que ese es su deber y...

—¡No soy ninguna rara que tú seas una tonta no es mi culpa!

—¡Soy tu madre y debes respetarme!

—¿Porqué no me quieres? ¿Qué te hice? ¡Que bueno que no saqué nada de ti por que si no sería una cazafortunas inútil!

Jamás había visto a una madre y a una hija que se llevaran tan mal. Lo peor es que el padre y los hermanos sólo observaban sin decir nada. Era obvio que le tenían pánico, pero uno que ni siquiera podían mirarla al rostro si tres segundos.

Después de eso Linda salió enojada del comedor salvándose de una bofetada que su madre quería darle pues vi que estaba ya levantando el brazo y decidí seguirla para ver que pasaba.

Esperaba que no me notara, pero cuando salí me sorprendí al no verla.

Volteé para todos lados y no la encontré, no entiendo estaba aquí hace unos minutos...¿Cómo es posible? ¿Se teletransportó o qué? Ni siquiera la vi correr no pudo haberse alejado tanto, además preocuparía a...creo que sólo a mí.

—¿Que buscas? -dijo ella apareciendo de la nada y me asusté. Era como una sombra porque no la vi ni siquiera oí cuando se acercó.

—Sólo quería ver como estabas

—Bien..o eso creo, pero prefiero que seas tú el que vino y no mi madre. Ella no tiene ni un poco de consideración conmigo.

—¿Por que se odian tanto?

—Ella empezó con sus ideas primitivas para mí, yo quisiera ser alguien independiente y fuerte, siempre lograr lo que me propongo y eliminar todo lo que se meta en mi camino. Pero ella no comprende mis ideas y a fuerza quiere que adopte las suyas, mi padre mis hermanos y yo le tenemos miedo.

—Eso me dí cuenta.

—Pero sé que algún día no será así...¿Tú te llamas Leon verdad?

—Sí, Leon Kennedy.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?

—Doce ¿Y tú?

—Catorce. Es curioso, pareces más grande de lo que eres.

—Ya me lo habían dicho.

—Hasta te ves mejor que muchos de mis compañeros del colegio. Lo digo en serio _guapo._

—Gracias jeje.

—¿Sabes? Quisiera una mamá como la tuya, una que te comprenda y que te quiera de verdad, que te deje ser libre y te proteja a la vez.

—Tu lo que quieres es ser como una mariposa.

—¿Una mariposa?

—Si. Y sabes volando por donde quieras en total libertad siendo tú misma y aun así viéndote hermosa

¡Rayos! ¿Desde cuando digo cosas así? Eso fue una total cursilería, pero raramente no me desagradó para nada**.**

—¿Tú lo crees así?

—Claro, de hecho yo creo que deberías recordarlo siempre. Siempre lleva una contigo y recordarás lo que quieres ser en la vida.

—Sería como mi firma.

—Exacto.

—Me parece bien, además me gustan las mariposas.

Creo que ahora a mi también.

—¿Sabes? Para tener doce años eres muy sabio, más que mi madre. Me entiende, incluso pareces de mi edad.

—Bueno, sólo me llevas dos años tampoco creo que sea para tanto

Ella sólo sonrió.

—Es cierto, ahora se nota pero cuando tengamos tú 20 y yo 22, nadie se daría cuenta.

Me empece a imaginar un montón de cosas y por unos momentos al fin la vi feliz, me importaba demasiado y no sabia porque ademas acababa de conocerla. Pero no puedo dejar que nadie salga o esté lastimado. Haría lo que fuera por que siempre se mantuviera así.

Sobre todo por ella.

Pero no duró nada, ya que un montón de humo empezó a salir de la casa y el calor aumentó...¡Se estaba quemando!¡Se estaba quemando la casa!

Luego salieron unos gritos desesperados. Ambos nos quedamos quietos del susto y sin perder tiempo salimos disparados hasta la puerta...o lo que quedaba de ella. El fuego ya se había apoderado de todo y nos estaba rodeando.

Corrí como loco buscando una salida pero no hallaba nada, Linda estaba asustada pero aún así se mantuvo firme. Creo que esa valentía que dijo que tendría de ahora en adelante comenzó a dar sus primeras señales de vida. El humo era cada vez más denso, cada vez era más difícil ver y respirar. También tenía miedo pero si quería ser policía como papá cuando sea grande tenía que quitarme esos miedos y sobre todo salir de aquí. Un grito de Linda me distrajo y sentí un golpe en la cabeza, después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Sentí dolor en mi cabeza, abrí los ojos y vi a mi madre muy preocupada. ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? ¿Qué pasó? Mamá rápidamente me abrazó llorando.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No respiraste mucho humo?

—¿De qué me hablas? ¿Y porqué estoy en el hospital?

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—No.

—También perdiste tu memoria, a la hija de la familia Wong, Linda tampoco recordaba nada cuando despertó.

—No entiendo nada, ni siquiera se...no sé nada.

—Estábamos en una cena de negocios, cuando todo empezó a incendiarse, según dijeron fue por un corto circuito tú y Linda fueron los más afectados sólo ella despertó antes y sus padres decidieron llevársela de vuelta a su país.

—¿Qué más pasó?

—El doctor recomendó que olvidaras ese suceso en caso de amnesia y estoy de acuerdo con él, no quiero que en el futuro tengas miedo del fuego o de otras cosas.

Casi muero en un incendio no lo puedo creer y la otra niña Linda salió también lastimada, no se pero me siento bastante culpable y preocupado por ella aunque quizás mamé tenga razón es mejor olvidar todo lo que pasó y concentrarme en mi meta de ser policía cuando crezca y ayudar a todo el que lo necesite, erradicar todo mal presente en esta tierra aunque será una tarea casi imposible lo cual me desanima por escasos segundos.

De repente una mariposa de alas rojas y destellos dorados entró por la ventana y se paró sobre mi cabeza.

Por alguna razón eso me dice que todo estará bien.

* * *

**MH:Eso es todo :) ¿Le gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me van a golpear? jejeje Quizás no se halla mencionado el nombre de Ada pero saben que es ella, además decidí usar el nombre de Linda que es como se iba a llamar originalmente espero que no les moleste. Aunque "Ada" me gusta mucho más se escucha más misterioso :3**

**Bueno eso es todo...por ahora.**

**Mara dijo já y de aquí se va :)**


End file.
